The present invention relates to an electric connector for an electronic instrument such as a portable telephone.
In the portable telephone, a microphone is connected to terminals on a circuit substrate by electric connectors. In a conventional portable telephone, the microphone is connected to terminals by coil springs. The coil spring is compressed between a terminal of the microphone and a terminal of the substrate so as to connect both the terminals.
However, there in a problem that when the coil spring is compressed, the position of the end of the coil deviates from a desired position. In order to ensure the connection, the terminal must be formed into a large size, which obstructs the miniaturization of the telephone.